


The Odd Couple

by MissHockeyCenter



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Although I should write their wedding, Brent feels a little insecure about a few things, Domestic, Duncan's there to love him, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg, Post Mpreg, This is all falsified for the satisfaction of something people wished was sort of true, hockey players, i suck at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 09:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12208431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHockeyCenter/pseuds/MissHockeyCenter
Summary: No one ever really expected the two of them to fall for one another, but they did.Or significant moments in their lives.





	1. Duncs and Seabs

He was paired with Duncan Keith for drills. It's not that Brent didn't like him, Duncan was actually a nice guy, but yet something about him just irked Brent. He didn't know if it was his laid back attitude or the way he always seemed to be within a few feet from Brent, but he wanted to get to the bottom of it. If he was on his line for regular season and he was still irritated by him, then they’d have a problem.

Brent had decided to stay a bit later than some of the other guys, skating around and shooting some pucks in the goal. He stood in front of the goal, stick handling all of the pucks he used back into the bucket. They only allowed him to mingle for so long after practice.

He finished putting the pucks away and picked the bucket off, skating off the ice. He sat on the bench and to cool off, panting as he tried to even out of his breath. 

“Nice stick handling.”

Brent jumped at the voice, knocking over the puck bucket, and cussing very loudly. He put his gloved hand over his heart and looked up at the intruder, “Fuck! Really, Duncan?” Brent took his gloves off, got on his knees, and began to pick up the scattered pucks.

Duncan sat next to him, and nonchalantly said, “I just wanted to see why you were staying so late.” Brent eyed him over, taking in the fact that he was in his locker room clothing, which consister of basketball shorts, a Blackhawks shirt with his numbers, a worn out hat, and running shoes, “Hossa left already, he asked if I could take you home.” 

Brent groaned, tossing the pucks into the bucket, “He couldn’t have waited? Damn.” 

“I’m not that bad.”

”Never said you were, Duncan.” Brent got up after picking up the last of them, “Come on, I’m gonna go get dressed.” He started a trail to the locker room, not caring if Duncan followed. He took his sweater off on his way to the locker room, no one was really here so he was technicallt allowed.

”Why don’t you ever call me Duncs?” Duncan had asked, sitting next to Brent’s stall.

”What do you mean?” 

“Everyone else calls me Duncs, hell I call you Seabs.” 

Brent sighed, shoving his helmet of the shelf, “Maybe I like your name? I don’t know, why do you read so many serial killer books?” 

“Because they’re interesting.” 

“Exactly.” Brent replied, shoving the rest of his clothes into his bag, “Let’s go, I wanna grab something on my way home.” He said, grabbing his bag and walking out of the locker room, leaving a confused Duncan behind, leaving him to unravel what he had said.

————

 “Duncs, where’s my hat?” 

“Which one? You have a lot.” Duncan replied, eyes glued on to the TV. Brent rolled his eyes and stood in front of the TV, “Hey!”

”Take your eyes off your serial killer documentaries and tell me where my hat is.” Brent said, crossing his arms as if to take a stand.

”Someday you’re going to make a man really hate themselves for wanting you.” Duncan chirped, getting up to help find the hat. He looked in their shoe closet, because the probability of it being in there was too high and he wanted to prove Brent right. Of course he was right, it was sitting on a shelf that they had built in before to keep their hats at least somewhat decent, “Look, it’s right here.” 

Brent’s jaw dropped and he took the hat from Duncan’s extended hand, “I hate you. I don’t know why we moved in together.” He mumbled, putting it over his messy hair.

”It’s cheaper.” 

“Whatever.”

 Brent turned to leave, hand on the front door knob, when Duncan asked, “Where are you going?” 

“I’m going to go for a run, I thought I’d better go before it got dark out.”

”Alright, well, be careful. And call if you need anything.” Brent nodded shutting the door behind him. 

Duncan shook his head. Screw Brent with his beautiful sea blue eyes and dark silky hair. He’s had a crush on the younger man since he walked into the locker room. He had thought, ‘Hey! Why not move in with him? Maybe you’ll find something about him you really don’t like,’ but god dammit how could you hate someone who does the cutest things when they think no one’s looking? 

It’s been two hours since he had heard from Brent, and Duncan was starting to worry. He hasn’t texted him or called him to tell him where he was or if he was on his way. Duncan is debating on whther or not to go looking for him, but Brent is a hockey player, he’s 6’3 and able to body check somebody hard enough to knock them out. He could protect himself.

His phone goes off and and uncharacteristically lunges at it, immediately hitting the small green button on his phone. 

“Hello?” 

“Duncs?” Brent sounded winded, as if he had been punched in the stomach, “Can you come get me?”

”Brent? What happened? Are you okay? Where are you?” Duncan asked as he rushed to put his jacket and running shoes on.

”Can you come get me? Please?” Brent was more sounded more scared than Duncan had ever heard. 

“You have to tell me where you are first.” 

“I’m at the gas station on Wabash... hurry.” 

 When Duncan had arrived he saw a hooded figure approach. A hood that was hard to mistake for anyone else’s. He unlocked the door for Brent, watching as the door to his truck opened, and Brent slowly but surely sat down. Most of the car ride to their apartment was silent and Brent still hadn’t taken off the hood.

”I didn’t know you took my jacket?” He tried to joke, trying to lighten the mood. But Brent still hadn’t taken his head off the car window to acknowledge him, “Seabs?” He tried, “Brent, what happened?” He hasked, pulling into the parking lot of the complex. 

The second Duncan parked the car a turned the engine off, Brent threw the door open, running out of the car, and slammed the door shut. 

“Brent!” Duncan called, getting out of the car and following him, “Brent! Slow down!” He tried to be as quiet as he could, it was night already and he didn’t want to disrupt the other people who lived in the building.

He made it to the lobby just as the doors to the elevator closed. He silently cursed and decided on his final option: stairs. Duncan darted up the stairs that were built next to the elevator, and thanked god that they had decided to only live on the fifth floor and that he was an athlete. 

He felt bad for stomping up the stairs, he would probably get a complaint in the morning, but he didn’t care. There was something wrong with Brent. 

Brent was sitting on the floor infront of their apartment door. Head leaning against the frame, hood still up.

Duncan’s heart began to beat faster when he saw him, “Brent?” He looked up at the call of his name, a bruise beginning to form under his eye, a cut on his nose, and a busted lip, “Fuck... Brent, what happened?” 

“Can we talk about it inside? I forgot my key...” Brent whispered, Duncan nodded, helping Brent stand and unlocked the door, allowing Brent in first. 

“Go shower and change, I’ll make us something to eat.” Brent let out a shaky breath, complying to his orders and left the living room. 

 Duncan watched as he walked away, arms wrapped around his torso as if to comfort him. He sighed and walked into the kitchen, whatever the fuck happened to Brent, really messed him up. He's never seen him like this before and Duncan was going to do whatever the hell he could to help him.

They settled on the couch 45 minutes later, eating their food in silence. No TV, no music, no speaking. Just the sound of the silverware clanking against one another. 

"Do you want to talk about it now?" Duncan asked, breaking the silence. He placed his plate on the side table next to their couch and turned to look at Brent, who has barely touched his food, "Brent. What happened?"

"Am I a good player?" 

The question was out of the blue. He didn't know how to respond, "What?"

"Am I a good hockey player?" 

"Of course you are, what makes you think you're not?" 

Brent put his plate to the side, tucking his legs to his side, "I'm one of the only submissive males in the NHL, they're bigger than me, stronger than me, more valid."

"Don't ever say that." Duncan said, a stern expression reading on his face, "Is this what this is all about? Who told you this, because I know damn well that you never thought this way before." Brent's eyes began to water, "Brent, who told you this?"

"Some guy did. It's not that important."

"'It seems important enough for you to come back with a bruise on your eye and your lip busted. What the hell happened?" Duncan asked again. 

Brent licked the cut on his lip before admitting, "I went for a run and a guy started harassing me, telling me that I didn't deserve to be in the NHL because I'm submissive. It got a bit to my head and I told him to fuck off and he didn't like that, so he threw me in the ground and tried to.." he trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence.

"Did he try to rape you?" Brent nodded, not meeting his eyes. Duncan scooted closer to him, wrapping him in his arms. In return Brent had buried his face in Duncan's chest and began to weep, "I could never ask for a better line mate even if I tried, you are the best of the best and you made it to the NHL. You made it on to one of the original six teams, anyone else would kill to be in your place. I love you." And he did. He loved Brent more than what he showed and he would do anything to protect him, but of now he meant it as a brotherly way. 

"I love you too." Brent had replied, barely audible because of his position. 

Duncan really did love him though. 

__ __ __ __

 Ever since that day, Duncan had been attached to Brent. He was always sitting next to him, always had an arm around him, he had to be touching Brent all the time. Brent can’t rememeber the last time he’s been alone these past few months. Sharpy has been poking at them too, always saying that they were both secretly married.

”I’m right aren’t I?” He asked randomly, and it takes them both a little while to understand. Brent just leans back against Duncan’s chest, letting the other run his hand through his hair.

“Right about what?” 

“You know what I’m talking about, Seabs!” In response, Brent shakes his head relaxing in Duncan’s embrace on the couch, “You two have to be dating, or atleast screwing each other.” 

 Brent laughed while Duncan ignored his comment and began to braid Brent’s long, dark strands, “You couldn’t be more wrong.” Brent contradicted, wincing when Duncan pulled his hair a little too hard.

”He’s braiding your hair.” 

“And he’ll gladly braid yours too if you ask nicely and leave us alone.”

Patrick chuckled, and stood up to leave the player’s lounge and said, “Okay, but when you guys end up having eighty kids together, I’ll say ‘I told you so,’”

Brent glanced at Duncan’s thigh. They’d never be an item, they’re too good of friends, right?

————

 "Hey, Duncs, do I have any more birth control?" Brent asked, walking into the kitchen where Duncan was making himself a cup of coffee, "I need it before I go to Connor's house." Duncan stared at him confusingly as Brent rummaged through their medicine cabinet, "What?" Brent asked when  he noticed the look he was receiving. 

"Since when do you take birth control?" 

Brent leaned against the kitchen island, toying with their napkin dispenser, "Con likes to do it bare, but he doesn't want to risk, you know, me getting pregnant." 

Placing his cup on the island, Duncan looked at him stupidly, "Do you like doing it bareback?" 

"Why are you asking this? All I want is my birth control."

"Answer my question." Brent groaned, rolling his eyes at his roommates tone of voice, "Seabs, do you like having to take birth control just so he could give you a load or two, or do you prefer being extra safe with condoms?" 

Brent grimaced at the sentence, he didn't want to hear his best friend talk to him like that, "Ew, don't say it like that."

"Well how else do you want me to say it? I don't like Connor, not one bit. You've changed a lot since you've been with him and don't think the rest of the team hasn't noticed."

Brent avoided Duncan's glare, he was right, he had changed and it wasn't for better. He never went out to celebrate a win anymore, he didn't go out with the guys just for fun, even if it was for a quick meal. 

"He's taking control of your life, for fucks sake, Brent. Do you like going bare?" 

"No," Brent replied, sighing heavily, " he doesn't like condoms because he says they're uncomfortable."

Duncan let out a dry laugh, "They make  _him_ uncomfortable? You shouldn't give a damn about them making him uncomfortable! Worry about how uncomfortable it makes you when he doesn't wear one. What if your birth control fails one day? What if you forget a day? Brent, a baby isn't a toy, they're not easy to care for. If you don't want to go bare you shouldn't have to."

"I'm sorry," Brent said, dipping his head in shame, "I just thought, because he wanted me-"

"He's not the only one that wants you!" Duncan shouted, instantly regretting his choice of words. 

Brent glared at him, shooting back, "You don't know that! No one ever wants a submissive male! Do you wanna know why? Because we can fucking get pregnant! And no one wants to accidentally get us fucking pregnant!" Brent stopped himself from yelling more, "No one wants a submissive male, especially one who is 6'3 and can take down anyone because he a hockey player."

"I do." 

Brent's mouth fell open at the short reply, not wanting to believe what he heard, " What?"

"I do. I want a 6'3 submissive who can take anyone down because he's a hockey player." Duncan walked closer to Brent, grabbing his hands and pulling just a little bit closer, "God Brent, it's been two years since I first saw you and I haven't been able to take my eyes off of you since. I've wanted you since we first got paired for drills."

Brent shook his hands out form Duncan's grasp, only to have him wrap them around his waist, and cupped Duncan's face, leaning their foreheads together, he took a deep breath, closing his eyes, "Why didn't you say anything?" 

"You found Connor and for a small second, I though I lost my chances with you." 

"You didn't, I thought he was my last option because you never seemed interested in me." 

"I've always been interested in you." Duncan whispered, giving him a peck on the lips, "I love you." 

"I love you too."

This time, Brent didn't mean it as brotherly love.

————

“Ahh! It’s cold out!” Brent squealed when he open the door, only to be greeted by a gust of cold air. He closed the door, teeth shattering, “Holy shit, I didn’t think it’d be that cold out.” 

Duncan chuckled and draped a coat around Brent’s shoulders, “Forgetting something?” He kissed  Brent’s neck and helped him shrug on the coat. 

Today, they were going out for a walk as an activity before their date. Brent had suggested it, wanting to get some fresh air before they went the restaurant Brent had chosen. Part of him hoped that the restaurant was a down low restaurant, he didn't want to be on PuckDaddy or HockeyBuzz. He could see the headlines,  ** _"Brent Seabrook and Duncan Keith... An Item?"_** Just the thought of it made his stomach flip. They were already sort of on to them because of them two moving into an actual house together.

"You ready?" Duncan asked, holding the door open for Brent, who nodded and walked out into the cool Autumn wind. Duncan followed him, locking the door behind him, "Alright, where do we wanna go?" 

"Mmm, how about the park? We haven't been there in a while." Duncan nodded and led the way.

Their walk was nice and comforting. That was one thing that Brent loved about being in a relationship with Duncan, they didn't have to be talking in order for them to enjoy each other, nor did they have to be touching. When he was dating Connor, he never realized how demanding Connor was, it wasn't in a good way but a bad way. Connor would always demand Brent be at his side and to prove that Brent was his boyfriend he's always touch him in a sexual manner, which made him very uncomfortable. He hated Duncan, but Brent never paid mind to that because he never mentioned it before, until one day he had mentioned that he was going to be rooming with Duncan in Boston, and Connor lost it. He began to yell at Brent, telling him that he needed to ask to switch rooms. Brent never did tell him that he lived with Duncan, in fact he never mentioned that he and Duncan were close, Connor had assumed and began to limit him. 

Duncan, on the other hand, was the opposite. He never touched Brent unless he had permission. He never made Brent uncomfortable and never told him what he could and couldn't do. Brent didn't need to give Duncan attention all the time and of course, he never go angry when he had to room with Tazer, Hossa, or Sharpy. He never yelled at Brent or even remotely raised his voice in any way and Brent loved that about him. Duncan was everything he had ever wanted in somebody, and he hoped that nothing would get between them.

"How's Tazer doing?" Duncan had questioned. Brent had taken the young player under his wing when he was first drafted two years ago, a year after they had gotten together. The young captain had been really antsy lately and both Brent and Duncan noticed.

"He's doing fine, I've been trying to get him alone to ask what's wrong, but I never had a chance to." 

Duncan made a noise of acknowledgement, "I think he wants to come out." He commented, "I can tell, that's how I was at first. I was really nervous and I started to develop weird habits until finally I told my team."

"I like how you act like you weren't always weird." Brent teased, looking at the ground as he walked.

"I wasn't always weird you know?" 

Brent playfully shoved him before slipping his arm around Duncan's, "Somehow, that's not believable, you had to have gotten into serial killers somehow."

Duncan laughed and shook his head, pulling Brent a little closer, "You're a dork." he placed a kiss on Brent's head, letting his face linger there for a second.

He was infatuated. 

\-------

"I was right!" Sharpy announced, inviting himself into Seabs' and Duncs' house.

"Come in, I guess." Brent said to no one.

"Why didn't you guys tell anyone? Everyone would have been okay with it, we were okay with Tazer." Patrick noted, crossing his arms and giving Brent a look that made him want to apologize for doing something he doesn't know of.

"What?" 

"You two are dating! You and Duncs! You two are fucking!" 

Brent's eyes grew, "We're not, I don't know where you got it from, but like I said-"

"Oh please," Sharpy had said, successfully cutting off Brent, "It's all over HockeyBuzz."

"It's what?" 

"All over HockeyBuzz."

"Oh fuck me!"

"Duns already does."

 Brent collapsed on the couch, groaning. At this point, death seemed to be the only option.


	2. The Next Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duncan plans his proposal with the help of Jonny, Abby, and Patrick.

“What makes you think that’s a good idea?” 

“I don’t know, I’m desperate here.”

”Obviously!” Abby exclaimed, hitting Duncan with the binder containing his plans, “Restart! This is Seabs we’re talking about, not some spoiled reality TV wife!” 

 “Ow! Okay! Okay!” Duncan shielded himself with his arms, “What do you have in mind?” 

Abby smiled innocently, “Well, I was thinking that maybe you could propose to him center ice. During warmups maybe, have a puck with a ring on it and pass it to him as a warmup.” 

“If they let him play. He was wearing a no contact jersey the entire preseason and during training camp.” 

Abby frowned at that, she knew about the whole no contact jersey controversy amongst the team, but Patrick wouldn't tell him anything about it, because apparently even he didn't know why, "You  _still_ don't know why he was wearing it? Has coach said anything?" 

Duncan shook his head, "Nope, neither have the team doctors, probably because Brent told them not to. I called his doctor and the doctor said he wasn't allowed to release any information about any of his patients." 

"That's bullshit, you're his boyfriend."

"Not his husband though."

Abby smiled and pushed her own binder, that was filled with proposal ideas, towards Duncan, "That could change if you consider the puck proposal." She smiled, "But of course any weird ass idea you have that poses him as a trophy wife is way better than mine, Right?"

Duncs sighed, grabbing the binder and looking through her notes, "Fine." Abby squealed, "I'll do your idea."

"Great! For the record, my idea. Not yours."

God, he hopes he says yes.

\-------

Boy was he nervous. Duncan felt like he was sweating through his gloves, everyone on the team knew about his plan and had all agreed to steer clear of the puck with the diamond ring on it. It was custom made with both of their birth stones on it and on the inside of it, "Odd Couple" was engraved on the silver. He hoped, with all his heart that Brent liked it, because not only would that be embarrassing if he didn't, but god would it hurt. He was really going to propose to the one he loved during warmups of the first NHL games of the season. He bent over, hands gripping his stick that laid on his knees, as if he was in the middle of a face off. He looked across the ice where his lover was talking to Tazer, probably about a play. 

Sharpy skated over to him, pulling him up until he was fully standing. Sharp handed Duncan the puck he was going to use with the ring taped on the top, "Good luck." Sharp patted him on the shoulder and skated away. Duncan put the puck on the floor, which signaled everyone to slowly but surely leave the ice one person at a time.

When there was only about three of their players on the ice, and a very confused looking Brent, Sharpy announced via microphone to the entire arena, "Before we start the game, Duncan Keith has something he needs to do. Something he and my wife have been planning for a few months." A hush went over the rink, the rest of the boys skated off the ice and turned to watch their two friends on the ice, and the entire Pittsburgh Penguin's team went to their bench and watched what was about to unravel.

Brent stared at him confusingly, that is until Duncan passed him a puck. A puck with a ring on it. He gasped out loud, loud enough for it to slightly echo and cause the fans to whisper amongst themselves. Brent looked up just as Patrick skated over to Duncan with a microphone.

He could see Duncan take a breath before speaking, " Brent Seabrook, these past three years have been absolutely amazing. To be able to wake up next to you every morning and cook breakfast together," Duncan began to skate closer, but Brent couldn't move, he was in too much shock, "Yes we've had our ups and downs, but that's the best part of loving you, because I know even after all of those bad moments, we'll always be able to find a way to make each other even happier." When Duncan was close enough to Brent, he kneeled and picked up the puck with one gloved hand, "So, Brent Seabrook, will you marry me and become Brent Keith?" He knew they were on the jumbo screen, the Blackhawks had sent a cameraman on to the ice to capture the moment.

Again with the hushed arena. Brent could feel his breath get caught in his throat and his eyes water, the only thing he could do was nod his head frantically.

"Yes?" Duncan asked, making sure he wasn't reading him wrong.

Brent nodded again, "Yes." He confirmed, voice cracking mid-word, "I'll marry you!" Duncan grinned widely, took off his glove and took of Brent's glove to place the ring on his finger. The audience cheered as well as their teammates, who also began to bang their sticks against the boards along with the Penguins. Both teams began to charge on to the ice to congratulate the two of them. Some of the guys gave Duncan a pat on the back and some of the other guys gave Brent a hug and a mere congratulations. Brent looked at Q, giving him a nod and watched him snag a microphone from the official that brought him one.

"Don't think Brent was the only one getting a surprise today." Coach had said, stopping everyone in their tracks.

Duncan shot Brent a confused look when Brent took the mic fro him, "He's right, actually, this goes for the entire team and the fans, minus maybe Crawford, Sharp, and Toews. I know everyone has been wondering why I've been wearing a no contact jersey. Well, we actually set up something near the goal." The cameraman walked in front of the goal to get a better view of the shrine-like display that he had the team set up. It had three sweaters hanging up on the up-post of the goal, two of them belonging to both Duncan and Brent, and the third one was a baby's jersey that said "Mini-us" in between their's with the number 27. Below the sweaters were three pairs of skates leaning against each other. Two of which belonged to both Duncs and Seabs and, yet again, there were a pair of baby skates in between them. He was even able to get the fans behind the goals to stand and hold up a sign that said, "New Blackhawk Due February 28th, 2011." 

The crowd burst into cheers for the second time, quickly understanding what he was trying to say. 

"You're pregnant?" Duncan smiled wide, "You're pregnant!" He cheered, crushing Brent in a hug.

Brent laughed and hugged him in return, burying his face into the red fabric on Duncan's shoulder, "We're gonna have a baby." They stayed hugging for a few more minutes, before Brent finally pulled away, he pulled the microphone up to his mouth and said, "Alright, congratulate us later. Who's ready to get this hockey season started?" The crowed roared with excitement. Brent turned off the mike and gave Duncan a lingering kiss on his lips, "Go win us a game." Jonny skated up to him and gave him a hug as well as Evgeni Malkin and Phil Kessel, who uttered a congratulations. Brent followed his teammates off the ice and handing over the microphone to one of the officials. 

They won that game with Brent cheering them on from the bench, preening at the over the top opening game night. 

————

“I’m sorry I can’t be there with you.” 

“It’s fine, babe. You kind of have to be where you are.” 

“But you’re gonna find out the gender before I do.” Duncan pouted, he knew he was going to miss some things from Brent's pregnancy, but he didn't anticipate missing almost all his appointments. Currently the team was in Arizona and Brent was missing him intensely.

Brent laughed, then mocked his pouty face, “Awe, don’t worry, we’ll do a gender reveal when you get back.” Duncan's face beamed when Brent said that. Brent could see his smile perfectly in the dimmed room, "What if we did it for the next home game?" 

"Did what?"

"The gender reveal. We could do it before the game like we did for the proposal and pregnancy reveal. This time you could shoot the puck in the goal and when the sirens go off blue or pink confetti could rain down." Brent explained, but frowned when Duncan shook his head no, "Why not?" 

"Because it's too over the top." Duncan said.

"Says the guy who tied an engagement ring on to a puck and made this huge deal before the game."

Duncan laughed, reminding Brent, "Who made a sign and a shrine to tell me he was pregnant?"

"Touche." 

"Alright, well I have to go, I have to head to practice." Brent frowned, not wanting to hang up on him.

"Okay, I love you." 

"I love you too." Duncan gushed, "Both of you." Brent rubbed his belly at the mention of the fetus, the fetus that was way too big for five months.

\-------

 Brent sat at their dining room table, patiently waiting for Duncan to come home. He had big mews to tell him. Huge news. Scary news. Exciting news. It all depended on how Duncan took it. It could be any type of news. Bad news. Melancholic news. Terrible news. Sad news. Well half was good news, half was another version of news. He could feel his heart racing as he got a text from Duncs, telling him that he just pulled into the driveway. Brent anxiously began to play with the engagement ring, an attempt to calm himself down. 

‘Okay... okay...’ Brent allowed his inner dialogue to panic, but focused on looking calm and collective, ‘It’s not bad news. It’s just news. It’s not any type until he reacts. It’s weird news, unexpected news, tear-worthy news, awful ne-‘

“Brent! I’m home!” Duncan announced as he walked into the house.

Brent took a deep breath and rubbed the swell of his bump, “In the dining room!” He called, hoping that his voice didn’t sound off.

Duncan kicked off his shoes and dropped his bags, following the sound of his fiancé’s voice until he found him sitting at the table. He smiled warmly and walked up to him to give him a well deserved kiss, “How are you two?” He asked after he pulled away. Duncan rubbed Brent’s belly for a few seconds before sitting down next to him, “How did the appointment go?” 

“It went okay,” Brent replied shakily, cursing at his voice for hitching a bit, he grasped Duncan’s hands, “but something unexpected showed up in the most recent ultrasound.” 

Duncan’s face went from happy to instantly worried, “Is there something wrong with the baby?”

”Oh no!” Brent assured, squeezing Duncan’s hand a little tighter, “I don’t know how you’ll take this,” Brent paused and continued, “but it’s twins.” 

“ _Twins?_ ” He let the word linger on his tongue as Brent slowly nodded, “As in two.”

”Yes.” Brent confirmed, pulling his hands back a little, “Two identical twin boys...” 

“Identical twin _boys_?” At this point Brent couldn’t read the expression on Duncan’s face. Duncan stood up and Brent followed with a little bit of difficulty.

”I know, they’re way more expensive and a lot to handle, but-“ 

Duncan pulled him in by his waist, kissing him as deep as he possibly could, but with a little difficulty because of the bump, he pulled away and let Brent lay his head on his shoulder, “You never fail to make me love you.” He whispered into Brent’s ear, he pulled out of the hug, and gave him a small peck on the lips, “I love you.”

Brent smiled, teeth and all, nuzzling the stubble on Duncan’s jaw, “I love you too.”


	3. Next Few Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding discussions and domestic fluff.

It’s been two months since the birth of their twins, Lucas and Liam, and Brent couldn’t be happier. They were lively and Brent feels like he got lucky with them. Lucas was the older of the two, he had his fussy moments but seemed to be calm; meanwhile, Liam was a rambunctious child, he cried just a little bit more but nothing that drove neither Brent nor Duncs crazy. They seemed to understand that there was a time to sleep and so far they had allowed them to sleep through almost every night, except for a few diaper changes here and there. 

The first few nights away from the hospital were the worst though. They would cry almost every night, waking at unholy hours and wailing bloody murder. Those first few nights, were hell. Brent felt like he hadn’t slept for years, he was pretty sure he looked and smelled gross, he didn’t even care though. His parents told him already that once you have children you lose all dignity. He even considered killing Duncan for getting him pregnant. That is until they figured out what was wrong.

The twins hated being seperated, so they pushed their cribs together, making it possible to see each other even in the darkness of the room. After that they rarely ever cried.

Breast feeding them was the worst, they didn’t like breast milk. They only drank it once in a while, which hurt Brent more than any of the guys on his team could imagine. They would suckle on his nipple and then would teethe on it or something. All he knew was that something was pinching him. 

Right now though, they were calm babies, not able to crawl yet, but already attempting. Brent had them laying down on their stomachs on two blankets that Tazer had bought for them. He watched as Lucas began to gurgle, his brother joining in until they were both giggling. They wriggled around, trying to put one knee in front of the other in an absolutely adorable attempt to crawl. 

Brent shook his head, laying down next to them giving them little butterfly kisses on their heads, “You guys are so weird!” He cooed in an adoring manner. Duncan walked down the stairs, clad in a suit and duffle bag in hand. He frowned, knowing what that meant. He pretended not to notice Dunc, continuing to gawk at Liam and Lucas.

Duncan crouched down next to him after putting his duffle on the couch, “Look at these two boys. What are you guys doing?” The twins smiled, all gummy and slimey, when they saw Duncs, “Belly time?” He asked Brent, who nodded and handed Liam a toy that he was reaching for, “You okay?” He questioned, noticed Brent’s lack of words.

”Yeah, I’m fine.” Brent replied, a little to venomous than he intended. He didn’t even look at Duncan.

Duncan was unconvinced, “Mmhmm, sure, that’s why you won’t look at me?” 

“It’s nothing.”

”It doesn’t seem like nothing.” 

Brent sighed, how could he not answer Duncan, “Don’t you ever get just a little sad? Or maybe even worried? Knowing that our little boys will grow up with their parents on the road all the time.” He explained, keeping his eyes on both of their sons while the played a toned down version of tug-of-war.

”Of course I do.” Duncan replied honestly. He knew Brent didn’t want to stay at home and play submissive the rest of his life. He would also never let Brent do that, he needed him on the ice.

Brent loves hockey. He adores it. Of course he adores his kids more, no questions. He will retire eventually, before Duncs, obviously, but for now he wanted to get more seasons in before he did. Brent sat up completely, crossing his legs under him, he turned to look at Duncan, who was too busy staring at the twins, “I’ll retire.” Duncan’s head turned to look at him in utter shock and confusion, “Not right now, obviously not right now, but eventually I will. Maybe when the boys turn 10 or 12. Maybe earlier, but I’ll retire before you so you can keep playing.” 

“We could always retire at the same time.” Duncan offered, “I know how much you hate being a stay at home mom. We could both be stay at home parents.” 

Brent hummed in approval, “Let’s not talk about retirement just yet, it’s too sad to think about.” 

“Agreed.”

”Now get going or else Q’s gonna kill you for being late.” 

Duncan gave him a chaste kiss before giving Liam and lucas a few raspberries on their heads. He grabbed his duffle bag off the couch and headed straight for the door.

”Oh! And Duncs!” Duncan stopped just as he opened the door, “Tell Tazer I said to pick up the slack, it’s playoffs baby!” Duncan laughed wholeheartedly, his laughter echoing in the house and slowly fading out as he finally left. 

Both his husband and kids were weird. He’ll be damned if they take after only Duncan. They already looked like him.

————

“You want to move the wedding back?” Duncan asked, looking up from his book to stare at Brent, who was putting Lucas in his playpen for his afternoon nap.

”Yeah, just by a month maybe. But only if you say we can.” 

Duncan sighed, putting his book to the side and standing up from the couch. He walked to stand behind Brent, wrapping his arms around his waist, “May I ask why you want to move it back?” 

“It’s just... I still have some Pregnancy fat to lose and I want to lose it before we get married.” Brent explained, subconsciously rubbing his hand over the lump under his shirt. He didn’t like the fact that he still had fat left over from his pregnancy. It’s been harder to lose it and he was scared that it wouldn’t go away.

Duncan kissed the back of his neck, resting his forehead against him, “You’re beautiful.” He murmured, “A little extra skin doesn’t change that. You gave me two sons and I am thankful for that, nothing will ever change that.” He rested his chin on his shoulder so he could stare down at the twins, “Look at them, they’re here because of you. They love you so much for that. You know what they’re probably thinking? ‘Mama’s so crazy! He’s beautiful the way he is, post-pregnancy, pre-pregnancy, and during pregnancy!’ We love you.” 

Brent laughed at Duncan’s impressions of them, “That’s how they sound?” 

“To me, yes.” 

Brent turned around in his arms, “Fine, we don’t have to push the date back, as long on you don’t ever make those impressions again.” He teased.

Duncan nodded, planting a kis on his lips, then his cheeks, “Deal.”

————

The twins began to crawl. With crawling came danger. With danger came baby proofing the house.

“Do we have to baby proof the house _now?“_ Duncan complained, dramatically throwing the instruction pamphlet on the ground. He was sitting in front of the kitchen cabinets trying to figure out how to baby proof it.

“Do you want our kids hurt?” Brent yelled from the living room. Brent was too busy to help him, Lucas and Liam were crawling all over the place. One second their attention was on one thing, the next, something else caught their eye and they were on their way to grab it. The big problem is that they were going in opposite directions. He considered putting them in their play pen, but everytime he picked them up, they would get fussy.

He could hear Duncan getting frustrated from the way tools were being thrown and the sound of objects clattering, “Why don’t we just lock all the doors?” 

Brent rolled his eyes as if Duncan could see it, “We still have the stairs and sharp corners and the kitchen doesn’t have a door!” He kept his eyes on Liam. When he looked around for Lucas, he couldn’t find him, “Shit! Oh my god!” He scooped Liam up off the floor, earning a disapproving look from him, “Oh my god! Babe! Where’s Lucas! Oh my god! I lost my son! I lost him! I’m a-“

Duncan walked out holding Lucas on his hip while Lucas gnawed away at one of the screw drivers, “He’s right here.” Brent let out a sigh of relief seeing his fiance holding their son.

”Thank god! That scared the shit out of me.” Brent cussed and walked closer Duncan, he held Liam on one hip, supporting him with one hand while the other reached out to grab the tool from Lucas, “Hey, watcha doing in the kitchen Bud? Trying to help your Papa not be lazy?”

”Hey! I’m not lazy, I just don’t want to do a lot of things. Unlike Mama, I do things.” 

Brent gave him an all to knowing look. He was sleeping on the couch that night.”

————

Their first words did anything but make them shed tears. 

They were at practice and neither Brent or Duncan could find someone suitable to watch the twins. Abby couldn’t because she would be busy all day and they didn’t trust anyone else. So, they took them to practice. It was fine, everyone loved them, for six and a half months straight the team would be over to bring them something new. Brent didn’t understand why, there were more babies on the team. 

Q didn’t mind them being there, they were being watched by their GM, which still wasn’t ideal and Brent couldn’t stop dropping by to check to make sure they were okay. Of course that earned him some yelling from Q. Duncan would skate past as well, for mostly Brent’s sake, but that resulted in him getting yelled at too.

When they got to the locker room,  Brent was mostly focused on his sons, making them both laugh. Crow and Tazer had come over after they finished changing to watch them while Brent got changed.

“Fuck” 

The locker room froze, hoping they didn’t hear a baby curse.

”Fuck!” 

”Fuck!”

Two little voices. Two baby voices that stammered over the word, but at the same time said it with pronunciation. 

Brent looked at Lucas, who stared right back at him from Corey’s lap and uttered, “Fuck!” 

“Fuck!” Liam repeated, clutching on to Jonny's sweater.

Sharpy began to laugh, unbelievably hard and soon enough more of the team had joined in. Brent banged his head against his stall and looked over at Duncan, who was also in hysterics over this.

”This is your fault.” Brent accused.

Duncan’s laughter died down, until he was left giggling, “I didn’t do anything! Promise!” 

“It’s all those serial killer shows you watch with them! Your sleeping on the couch tonight."

Everyone laughed harder.

This is totally not funny.

 

————

After crawling came walking, unfortunately. 

Liam and Lucas didn't know when to stop, they were ten months already, and these past few months have been an adventure for Brent and Duncan. Their tuffs of once blonde hair were beginning to turn brown and you could clearly tell that they had more of Duncan's features than his, which irritated him immensely. What absolutely irritated though, was the fact that they would miss most on their first year. Sure they had Abby recording everything, but it's never the same. Brent preferred if they were there doing the recording themselves. 

They were on their way home from the airport, happy that they would have a Christmas break. That means they had a little while until they had to leave them again. When they did get home, they never expected to walk in to Liam standing up, wobbling a bit on his feet, using Abby as a support system in the boys' room. 

"I was just about to put them to sleep when they decided to try standing." She had explained, sitting on the rocking chair, hands out and ready to catch Liam if he fell, "Lucas is sleeping."

Dropping his duffle bag on the ground, Brent crouched down motioning for Liam to come closer, "Come on, Liam! Come to Momma!" He ushered. Liam put one foot in front of the other, almost losing his balance; Abby steadied him before he could. Again Liam put one foot in front of the other, better than last time, but still shakey. He continued to do it while the three adults encouraged him.

Liam laughed when he began to get closer to Brent, he reached his hands out and said, “Mama.” Before finally reaching him and falling in to Brent’s outstretched arms. Brent picked him up, cradling him against his neck, “Mama.” He kept gurgling, he stretched his arms out when he saw Duncs, and smiled widely, “Papa!” He squealed.

Brent let him take Liam, and turned to Abby, who was recording the whole thing, “Thank you so much for watching them Abby.” He said after Abby had put her phone away, “You have no idea how greatful we are.” 

“It’s all good, I like watching them, they’re the cutest kids ever!” She stated, “It’s time for me to go though, Patrick’s probably waiting on me.” She hugged him before moving to hug Duncan next.

”Please, let him wait, we need you here.” Duncan joked. Abby laughed, giving Liam a little kiss. She waved them goodbye and finally left the room.

”She’s a saint.” Brent said, moving in closer to Duncan, “I’m so glad she has time to watch them.” 

“Me too, we need more people like Abby.” 

“Yes, we do.” 


	4. We Came Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year to their wedding date, Brent has news. Liam and Lucas are not impressed.

He didn't want to believe this was happening. Not in the middle of the season, he blamed Duncan for it. For all of it. Worst part was: his husband was at a bar with their team celebrating their recent win against Tampa Bay. Brent had stayed back feeling a little sick, Tazer decided to stay with him to make sure he was okay. Almost immediately after Duncan left and Jonny entered, Brent had locked himself in the bathroom with the small pink box he had packed in his duffle bag before they left for this trip.

Brent paced around the hotel room bathroom, tapping the pregnancy stick on the palm of his hand, muttering to himself, "This is not happening. Not in the middle of the season. Not today. They need me."

A soft knock sounded on the door, followed by Jonny's concerned voice, "Mrs. Duncs, you good in there?" Brent took a deep breath, and flung the door open pushing the pregnancy test in Tazer's hand. He walked out of the bathroom, and sat unceremoniously on the bed. He watched Tazer's expression closely. His lips pressed in a thin line as he stared at the stick, he looked at Brent, "Congratulations?" Jonny shrugged his shoulders, and sat next to Brent. 

Brent shook his head, covering his face with his hands, "I'm sorry..." 

"Why are you sorry?" Jonny asked, slinging his arm around Brent and pulling him in, "Why are you sorry?"

"I got pregnant in the middle of the season. I might as well have not gone into this season!" He cursed at himself, throwing himself back on the bed. He laid on his stomach and pressed his face into a pillow.

Jonny scooted himself up on the bed, "Is that why you weren't giving it 100% today?" 

Brent nodded, murmuring in to the pillow, "I wanted to be careful. If I was pregnant, they could have hurt the baby."

“What are you gonna do about the rest of the season?” 

“Not play. They can just say it’s lower body injury.” Brent stated and groaned into the pillow, “This can’t be happening.” 

Tazer combed his fingers through Brent’s hair, “Get some sleep, I’ll go with you to see the teams doctor and talk to Q. It’s gonna be fine.” This wasn’t Jonny’s captain voice, it was his brother voice, and Brent much favored this one more than the other. Brent nodded, and closed his eyes, twisting his head away from Jonny.

He had to be the unluckiest hockey player in the league. 

————

 “Psst... Hey, sc-scoot ob-over.” 

Brent’s nose crinkled in disgust at the smell of alcohol, he shifted around to face away from the awful stench, but found it didn’t do anything. 

“Breeennt. Brent.” The person poked him and Brent tried to shy away from the touch, “Wake up.” 

Brent forced his eyes opened and glanced at the side clock. 2:14. He glared up at the intruder, “What the hell, Duncan? It’s two in the fucking morning.” He scolded, “Don’t tell me you just got back.” 

“Noooo.” Slurring the word, Duncan squinted his eyes shut as if he was trying to focus on Brent’s face.

”You’re drunk.” Brent stated, and threw the blanket off of him, the bed creaking as he got up, “Lay down. I’m going to get a cold towel.” 

Duncan sprawled himself out on the bed, burying himself in the pillows. When Brent came back, Duncan was on the edge of sleep, his breathing was beginning to even out.

”Hey, no.” Brent called, placing the cold towel on Duncan’s neck, and sitting on the edge of the bed next to him,“No sleeping until you’re sober.” 

“Whyyyy... I’m tirred.” 

“You’ll wake up with a god awful hangover if you do.”

Duncan hummed, a feeling of pride, “You’re sssso good to meee.” He beamed, hugging Brent’s abdomen and burying his face into the shirt-covered area, “I’m a dou-douchebag and you let me put ba-babies in you. Twins. Two. You know I cri-cried the night you told me?” Brent refrained from laughing, his drunk husband should not be funny. ”I-I have an idea!” Duncan announced and pulled Brent down by his shirt sleeve, “Le’s put another baby in you.” He murmured huskily and Brent wanted to gag, the smell of beer is not his friend during pregnancy.

”Not tonight, alright? Let’s wait until you can remember things.” He tried to pull away to turn off the light in the room but was pull right back into the bed, “I said no, it’s time to go to sleep.” 

“We haven’t done anythin’ in f-fo.... no, two months!” Duncan rolled on top of Brent, leaning down to kiss Brent, almost instantly Brent turned his head away. Duncan frowned but continued to plant kisses on his neck, biting and sucking the skin as he managed to slip a knee in between Brent’s legs. He slid his hand under Brent’s nightshirt, caressing the skin. Brent struggled a bit, twisting around to try and get free, but he found his chance by kneeing Duncan in the balls. Duncan groaned in pain, giving Brent an opportunity to push him off.

Brent scurried off the bed, grabbing a pair of his shoes and a change of clothes, “Come talk to me when you’re sober.” He snapped and grabbed his room key before leaving an intoxicated husband in bed.

He hurried down the hall, quickly finding Jonny’s room. The good thing for Jonny was that he got his own room a lot, and this was one of those times and god was Brent greatful for it. He knocked on the door, hoping it was quiet enough to not wake anyone else up. When Jonny didn’t answer, he knocked again, the door swinging open almost instantly to reveal a very pissed of Tazer.

”You know,” Jonny started, glaring at him with intensity, “some people like sleeping.” 

“Duncan tried to force himself on me.” Brent blurted. Jonny’s eyes widened and he opened the door wider, allowing Brent to enter the room. He shut the door behind Brent and motioned for him to sit on the spare bed.

“What the fuck do you mean he forced himself on you?” He asked, obviously furious, “What happened?”

”He came to the hotel room drunk and at first he wanted me to move over. That’s when I noticed he was drunk and he started saying things like “You let me put babies in you” and “we should put another one in you” and when I said no he didn’t stop.” Brent sighed, a sob escaping his lips. Fuck no, he wasn’t going to start crying right now. 

“Do you want me to kick his ass? Because I will.” Jonny threatened, gritting his teeth at the thought of something happening to his mentor. 

Brent shook his head, “No. H-he was drunk, I know he wouldn’t do that to me sober.” He tried, but it didn’t sound very convincing, not even to himself.

”That’s not an excuse! May I remind you that you’re pregnant and him possibly forcing you could hurt both you and the baby.” 

“I mean, I took his last name I practically signed up for this.”

”Fuck that! What fucking horse shit! Listen,” Jonny started, sitting next to Brent, “just because you’re biological a sub, doesn’t mean you have to put up with this bullshit.”

”He’s my husband.”

”He’s your protector. You should be able to feel safe next to him.” 

————

The next morning, there was bit of tension in the air, or maybe that’s how it felt to Brent. The team sat in the dining hall, wating their provided breakfast and Brent didn’t know if he wanted to tell anyone the news. He and Jonny were supposed to talk to Q before practice so Brent could stop playing for the season. Duncan’s hand was on his thigh, slightly rubbing the muscle that showed on his skin. To him it was uncomfortable, he knew he was tensed up beneath his hand. He almost felt bad because he knew that Duncan didn’t know why. 

“Are you okay?” Duncan asked, leaning in close to so only Brent could hear, when Brent nodded, obviously lying, "Are you sure?" 

"Yeah, it's just-" Someone gripped his shoulder, getting both Duncan and Brent's heads to snap up and look at them.

"Time to go, Brent." Jonny said, helping Brent get up, earning a baffled look from his husband. Jonny glared at him, biting out a "What?" 

Duncan glared right back at him, "Nothing, where are you guys going?" he asked, skepticism taking over his being, automatically. Toews still had his hand on Brent's shoulder. The fact that he woke up without Brent next to him and Sharpy said he saw him walking out of Jonny's room, he didn't know what to think. 

"We're going to go talk to Coach Q." Brent replied shyly, shifting his weight back and forth on his feet, "We'll be back." and with that Brent turned the other way and left the dining hall, Tazer following close behind.

\-------

When they got back home, the atmosphere didn't change between them. Everything was awkward. At night, Brent would scoot to the edge of the bed and shy away from his touch. He wouldn’t look at him for fucks sake! With Christmas in a few days, he didn’t want their parents to walk in on a one-sides fight on Brent’s behalf. 

“So...” Duncan had started one night while they were both getting the twins ready for bed, “Our anniversary is coming up.” Brent hummed in response tugging Liam’s night shirt over his head, “What do you want to do?” Brent shrugged his shoulders. Duncan helped Lucas into his pajama pants and pulled them up.

”I don’t know.” Brent replied, “but I do have something to tell you.” 

Duncan nodded, this was the most Brent had spoken to him since their break had started two days ago, “What is it?” He asked, helping Lucas into the bed to tuck him in.

”I won’t be finishing this season.” 

Duncan stopped what he was doing and stared at Brent, “Say that again.” 

“I’m not finishing the season, I can’t.” Brent sighed out brushing his hand through Liam’s hair. Liam climbed into Brent’s lap and began to suck on his own thumb, “That’s why Jonny and I went to talk to coach, we didn’t want to risk hurting their baby brother or sister and-“ 

“Wait what?” Duncan interrupted, Whose..?” 

“Liam and Lucas’s baby brother or sister.” 

Lucas clapped his hands, probably understanding what Brent meant, “Brotha!” He squealed.

”Or sister.” Brent corrected and laughed when both of the twins made a disgusted face. He looked back at Duncan, who was still frozen in place, and Brent’s face immediately fell. 

Duncan looked at Brent’s stomach then back at his face, “Are you-? Again?” He asked, still trying to wrap his head around it.

”I’m pregnant. Again.” Brent smiled, “It’s unexpected, I know it is, but I think Liam and Lucas are ready to be big brothers.” He stated, brushing Liam’s brown hair back. Liam stared at him in confusion, glancing between his parents. When he looked up at Duncan, he noticed the tears beginning to form in his eyes, “Are you crying?” 

“No.” Duncan’s voice cracked when he spoke, “I’m going to bed.” He said, getting up and leaving the room.

Brent sighed, picking Liam up and placed him on the bed, kissing his forehead and tucking the blankets in, “Goodnight, Li.” He walked across the room over to Lucas’ bed, “Goodnight, Lu.” He kissed his forehead before leaving the room, turning the light off as he shut the door. 

Duncan was sitting up on their bed, reading one of his many novels, when Brent walked in he shut the book and placed it aside. Brent walked over to his side of the bed and laid himself down, back facing Duncs. 

“Are you really pregnant?” Duncan asked, breaking the momentary silence.

”I didn’t mean to, I already told Tazer, Q, and everyone that needs to know.” Brent replied clutching onto the soft fabric of his pillow.

”Look at me when you say it.” Duncan said, grabbing Brent’s shoulder and flipping him on his back, “You haven’t looked me directly in the eyes for three days! I don’t know what I-“

”You tried to force yourself on me.” 

The other’s jaw dropped, “I what?” 

“That night you went out drinking with Sharpy, you came back to the hotel room hammered. You started off by just wanting to lay next to me and then it got to the point where you were saying we needed to have another kid and how you were impatient that we hadn’t down anything for a while. You rolled on top of me and tried to... have sex with me.” Brent explained, playing with the hem of Duncan’s shirt, “I spent the night in Tazer’s room because you were so drunk I didn’t want anything to happen.” 

Duncan laid down right next to him, pulling him in by a fist full of hair and kissed him deeply. When he pulled away he uttered the words, “I love you.” He took a deep breath, “I’m sorry that I did that. I’m sorry that I wasn’t more aware when I should have and I could have hurt you, I could have hurt the baby, I promise, it won’t happen again. I’ll stop drinking if that’s what it takes for you to look at me.” He put his hand on Brent’s flat stomach, “I’ll stop drinking before this baby gets here, I promise.” 

Brent grinned, putting his hand over Duncan’s and scooting closer to tuck his head under his chin. Duncan kissed the crown of his head, nuzzling into his hair. 

Fuck. He really didn’t deserve Brent.


	5. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duncan loves Brent and his kids.

“Boys! Careful with your mother!” Duncan scolded, trying to assemble the high chair for their next arrival. With Brent being 7 months pregnant, he found it much harder to watch their toddler twins. Liam and Lucas always wanted to play around with Brent, who couldn’t really do anything at this stage, hockey player or not.

Brent chuckled as he lowered himself into one of the kitchen chairs, “How many times do I have to tell you, they’re fine.” He said, picking up Lucas to sit him on the table, Lucas sat at his feet playing with one of his toy cars, “Daddy’s being silly isn’t he?” Brent cooed at Liam, who smiled and clapped his hands together in an acknowledging gesture, “See, Liam agrees.” 

“He’s a toddler. He agrees with everything anyone says.” 

“Not with you.” 

Duncan went to look up Brent, but stopped to marvel at the image before him. His husband was wearing one of his maternity shirts, leggings adorning his legs, accentuating the muscles that took a while to get. His hair was a bit long, thrown into a short ponytail at the base of his neck. He watched as he played with Liam, cooing at him and playing his favorite game of peekaboo, Lucas was on the floor wanting his mom’s attention, who gladly picked him up and sat him on his lap. Duncan didn’t want to waste a moment of this, he took out his phone and snapped a quick picture, sending it to the team.

There was no one like his husband.

————

One of his favorite moments was being in the hospital with a tired Brent deep in slumber, after being able to push out his new son. He looked so much like Duncan that Brent had kicked him out of the delivery room for a few hours before actually allowing him back in. 

Jack Seven Keith was born on July 2, weighing in at 7.2 pounds, and Duncan could feel the smile on his face as he looked at him. All bright-eyed and quiet. 

The first thing that Liam had said was about Jack was, “Fuck.”

While Lucas had said, “My mommy!” While climbing into Brent’s bed. This had earned some disapproving looks from some of the nurses, but he didn’t care. This was his family.

Brent had laughed it off, telling them, “At least it wasn’t a sister.” Earning some “yucks!” From the two. He recalls Brent smiling at him from the bed, seeming to glow even after pregnancy.

”I love you.” Brent had softly commented, letting his eyes flutter shut.

”I love you too.”

Duncan loved Brent. He loved him for giving him a chance to show that he could do him right. That he could love him unconditionally. From the moment he had laid eyes on him during prospect camp, Duncan knew that Brent was going to be special to him; and he was. Brent gave Duncan a family and that was all that mattered.


End file.
